Party System
Creation Parties are created by pressing the "P" key when not focused on the message bar, and selecting Create Party. Another character is then selected, and if they accept, the party is created with the creator and their target. Only characters level 5 and above can create or join parties. Types of Parties Trickster Online has several varieties of parties, each with their own conditions and benefit complications. Normal Party A party that doesn't have fulfill any of the other requirements for the other parties. Has the worst EXP multiplier of all the parties. Experience Chart Beginner A "Beginner" type party will be formed when the party contains at least one member at level 30 or below and not having any members with a level gap of 100 or more. PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS GRAPH MAY NOT BE ACCURATE Experience Chart Type Party A Type Party consists of four or more characters of the same Type. The max EXP multiplier is x2.0. Experience Chart Royal Party % Boost Royal Party A Royal Party consists of four or more characters as long as all four Types and the party MAY NOT have all girls/boys or else it will become a "special" party. The % Boost varies by the number of members the group has. This party will grant you 150% EXP boost and 200% TM boost at the MOST. Which means if you have 6 members(Including yourself) and your party is royal, you will get up to 150% and 200% TM boost. Also the lowest EXP % a royal party can get is about 80% boost only. If you look to the right you'll notice two (blurry) pictures, the top picture is shown right next to the mini-map and straight under the end of the exp bar('s). The picture below it shows what is between where your chat is by default and under your health/mp bars. The top picture shows you your % boost for your party. The picture below it shows you everyone in your party, with the % boost, notice that it says "Royal". Experience Chart: Special Party % Boost Special Party A Special Party consists of four or more characters this party type, MUST have all girls/boys, if it gets one opposite gender, the party becomes normal or royal(depending on what types are there). For example: if there's 5 boys in the party, then one girl joins, if you have all four types - the party becomes royal, if not - it becomes a normal party. The % Boost varies by the number of members the group has, but the tricky part about this party is, one person can ruin this party up easily. Also the lowest EXP % a special party can get is about 80% boost only, just like Royal party's. Look at the pictures to the right there similar to the royal party pictures, EXCEPT, Royal party's requirements are different. To sum it up, this party is like Royal party's except for the requirements. Experience Chart: Fixed Party If a person joins the party and is of more than Lv 100 difference of the party's leader, party type will change to fixed. Exp and TM are lower than Royal or Special parties. Exp sharing is changed to 'NO' and can not be changed. Example: Party's leader is Lv 200. The party will be fixed if the joined party member is Lv 99 or below, or Lv 301 or above.